Watch Yourself
by TwiDawnLight
Summary: A continuation/recreation of the fanfiction created by Halloween's Phantom. I am creating this with her permission. Accepting OCs! 'You are simply the pawns to this chessboard.'
1. Opening

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except my own OCs. The other characters belong to their creators and Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.

* * *

><p><em>Hello there! I am TwiDawnLight!<em>

_Now before anyone says a word, I would like to point out that, as the summary says, this story is the continuation/recreation of a fic that was begun by Hallween's Phantom. With her permission I have taken up the story concept that she created and begun this fic!  
>I will be honest from the start. I don't always have time on my hands so at times updates may be few and far inbetween. Thankfully winter break is coming up soon so that'll probably help boost up the number of chapters. However, this is also a test in my skills as a writer and my ability to write a Homestuck fanfiction. There is a good chance that I will switch from second person to third person from chapter to chapter as I try to decide to use either the fandom's style of writing or my own. It is an experiment in the making.<br>That doesn't mean that I won't put my heart and soul into this story though! I don't have a perfect direction to where this will go but I do have an idea and for the moment that's enough. Besides, don't you guys as the creators of your characters, want a say? Please please pleeeaaase send ideas in! I can't write this without the input and concepts of the character creators too! Your OCs won't listen to me forever. Hehe. ^^  
><em>

_A note: I will be putting in my own personal OC in because, well, slight self-indulgence but humor me I never got a chance to see her in action when Phantom began the fic. I will be putting up her profile as a review as well under my name so if you feel I am being unfair at all with her use then tell me!_

_**Edit: **I am soooo sorry. I forgot the sign for the trolls. _

**Rules  
><strong>-No Mary Sues/Gary Stues. No character is perfect and everyone has their faults!  
>-Don't bash other people's characters, guys. Joke around and critique that's fine but if you're being downright rude and mean then, quite frankly, GTFO.<br>-Iddddeeeeeaaaasssssss! Don't be shy! I'll probably get stuck here and there!  
>-Details details details! Elaborate like crazy even if it takes you a million words to describe! I want to know who about your character and only you can tell me that!<br>-Flames will be thrown into the fiery lava pits of LOHAC! I want critique not snippy replies!  
>I think that's just about it for now. I will be accepting twelve trolls and twelve humans! Good luck!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>For the KIDS<strong>

Name: (Fairly obvious right? Only 4 letters for the kid's first names and 6 letters for the trolls, okay?)

Title: (ex. Knight of Dawn, Seer of Grace, etc.)

Age: (The age is from 14 to 17 years)

Gender: (Self-explanatory.)

chumHandle: (Be creative with your chumHandle. Don't make it into something simple.)

Typing Style: (W)(at DO yOU tyype L1K3? Be original!)

Strife Specibi: (Weapon)

Fetch Modus: (What do you use to catchphalogue stuff? How does it work?)

Alchemize: (What kind of stuff did you make with the help of your alchimeter? Is it totally insane or completely mundane? Tell me lots and don't be afraid to make it into a long list, I won't mind at all.)

Planet: (Prospit or Derse?)

Land of?: ( of Sea and Shells! I can generally describe how they look but if you want certain details then tell me!)

Consorts: (What do the creatures of your land look like? How do they act?)

Associated Item: (What is the main type of grist that appears in your land? Note: This does not mean it will be the only type of grist to appear Ex. John's was oil, Rose's was chalk, Dave's was amber, Jade's was uranium and so on)

Exile: (Which planet are they from? What was their name before and after their exile? What were they doing before and after their exile? What are they like? Give as much detail as possible! )

Sprite: (What is the name of your sprite and what did you prototype it with?)

Likes: (Slightly redundant because of the personality section, but if you want to highlight some things that your character enjoys in particular then this should help!)

Hates: (The same as the "Like" section, only with things your character particularly dislikes!)

Appearance: (I'm pretty sure none of you are invisible! Describe your character and be as detailed as possible, it helps a lot!)

Personality and Traits: (Fairly obvious. Tell me about your character! )

Relations: (Your family! No need for big descriptions, really. Just a name and their relation to you will do!)

Pairings: (I need your permission to pair them up. You can come back and tell me this later as well.)

Other: (Is there anything I missed here? Tell me!)

* * *

><p><strong>For <strong>**the ****TROLLS**

Name: (Fairly obvious right? Only 4 letters for the kid's first names and 6 letters for the trolls, okay?)

Title: (ex. Knight of Dawn, Seer of Grace, etc.)

Age: (The age is from 7 to 10 sweeps)

Gender: (Self-explanatory.)

Blood Color: (Shh only Hemospectrum colors now.)

Sign: (be detailed. ^^ )

trollHandle: (Be creative with your trollHandle. Don't make it into something simple.)

Typing Style: (W)(at DO yOU tyype L1K3? Be original!)

Strife Specibi: (Weapon)

Fetch Modus: (What do you use to catchphalogue stuff? How does it work?)

Alchemize: (What kind of stuff did you make with the help of your alchimeter? Is it totally insane or completely mundane? Tell me lots and don't be afraid to make it into a long list, I won't mind at all.)

Planet: (Prospit or Derse?)

Land of?: ( of Sea and Shells! I can generally describe how they look but if you want certain details then tell me!)

Consorts: (What do the creatures of your land look like? How do they act?)

Associated Item: (What is the main type of grist that appears in your land? Note: This does not mean it will be the only type of grist to appear Ex. John's was oil, Rose's was chalk, Dave's was amber, Jade's was uranium and so on)

Exile: (Which planet are they from? What was their name before and after their exile? What were they doing before and after their exile? What are they like? Give as much detail as possible! )

Sprite: (What is the name of your sprite and what did you prototype it with?)

Likes: (Slightly redundant because of the personality section, but if you want to highlight some things that your character enjoys in particular then this should help!)

Hates: (The same as the "Like" section, only with things your character particularly dislikes!)

Appearance: (I'm pretty sure none of you are invisible! Describe your character and be as detailed as possible, it helps a lot!)

Horns: (All trolls have horns! Tell us what they look like! )

Personality and Traits: (Fairly obvious. Tell me about your character! )

Relations: (Your family, or rather, your lusus! No need for big descriptions, really. Just a name and their relation to you will do!)

Pairing Permission: (I need your permission to pair them up. You can come back and tell me this later as well.)

Other: (Is there anything I missed here? Tell me!)


	2. Character List

_First I would like to apologize if you thought this was the first chapter when the alert came in, but in actuality it is a list of the characters thus far._

_Keep in mind that I count the titles of the trolls and humans separately._

_Thanks to hieikag for the suggestion!_

**EDIT: I am so sorry. Fanfiction is simply not cooperating with me today. -.-;**

**Humans**

_Luna Bishop- Seer of Time_

_Kate Henson- Maid of Space_

_Nate Atkins- Kinght of Mind_

_Lori Shay- Bard of Life_

_Lily Burbage- Sylph of Breath_

_Zoya Berdize- Mage of Hope_

_Raye Rapite- Thief of Choice_

_Vhin Tucker- Jester of Thought_

**Trolls**

_Haizea Verver- Witch of Breath_

_Carino Repots- Lord of Echos_

_Nasika Ramesh- Thief of Death_

_Farore Kaigha- Mage of Dreams_

_Argeon Pivote- Bard of Change_

_Natish Ertash- Survivor of Knowledge_

_Klorux Valety- Rogue of Time_

_Opheti Soprin- Maid of Peace_

_Veedae Baruhg- Prince of Heart_

_*Note: I am still looking through profiles so don't freak out if yours isn't up here. ^^_

**Announcements:**

***All female human positions have been taken but the female trolls are still open. C'mon we need more guys! I will not have harems dangit!**

***We need a Hero of Space for the trolls! Don't be shy you guys!**

***All spots for a tower on Prospit for the trolls have been taken. Only Derse is open to submitted trolls now.**

**When the chapters start up I will have a small list of music I listened to in order to write the chapter, it is up to you whether you want to see it or not. Announcements will be at the end of the chapters. ^^**

**Don't forget to leave your opinion in a review!**

**~TwiDawnLight**


	3. Act 1: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for my own OC's. The characters belong to their creators, Homestuck belongs to Hussie, and this idea belongs to Halloween's Phantom.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! So we arrive at our first chapter, huh? I'm sooo nervous, but I'm very glad to be able to do this! I'd like to thank everyone for submitting so many OCs! You guys have been very helpful and creative and just wonderful overall, I couldn't do this without you! ^^<p>

_Other than the music list at the top of the page, from now on all announcements will be at the end of the chapter. Keep an eye out for them, okay?_

* * *

><p><strong> Music listened to while writing this:<strong>

_Aggrieve (Violin Refrain)- Homestuck Volume 1-4_

_Phantasmagoric Waltz- Homestuck Volume 5_

_The Beginning of Something Really Excellent- Homestuck Volume 5_

_Candles and Clockwork- Homestuck Volume 5_

People live and die. In the broad sweep of human events, it's rare that one cares for what happened in-between. History is written to show us things that will be remembered, presumably forever. Yet the records can be burned, people can forget, and time marches on. It's not eternal, and that same human concept of mortality can also apply to an idea, for it only lives as long as there is one to dream it. And so, our story begins with an idea.

* * *

><p><strong>[Watch Yourself]<br>Act 1- It Begins  
>Chapter 1 <strong>

A young lady stands at her window, brown eyes staring pensively out at the pouring rain. Her long, thick brown hair is pulled into a bun and the freckles on her face are a sharp contrast to her pale skin. The grey-blue shirt she wears seems darker with the stormy weather and occasionally she'll shift her weight from one Doc Marten-shoed foot to the other, making the brown skirt she wears shift slightly.

It is a boring, rainy day for this young lady. What is her name?

**======/ Fanatical Ro_**

Before you can finish the derogatory nickname you've thought up, you are forcefully pulled to a stop and berated by the audience behind you. As much as we'd like to continue this silly gag, we've got stuff to do and not a lot of time. Get on with it and type the correct name!

**======/ Kate Henson**

Your name is KATE HENSON and you are FIFTEEN YEARS OLD. You are a COMPLETE ROMANTIC. Romantic novels, comedies, or fan-fics, no matter how cliché it is, you love it all. But you'd never tell your friends that. You also love SURREALISM, like the style in MIRRORMASK. You will heartfart over that shit like nobody's business. Despite the fact that you know how to work a GUN, you are a TOTAL WIMP. Seriously, you're the kid who gets pummeled with soccer balls during gym. You're a TOTAL SOFTIE and can't turn away anyone who needs help. You're kind of like everyone's mom and it's SWEET sometimes, but when you start comforting an adult, it just heads straight into PATHETIC.

What will you do?

**KATE/ Retrieve arms.**

You've already allocated your rifle to your strife deck. See?

**======/ Be the stranger**

What? No. Stop typing plot relevant commands. We haven't even introduced that person yet!

**======/BE THE STRANGER**

Not going to happen. Someone hurry up and get this tool away from the keyboard.

**KATE/ Look around.**

Finally! A command that makes sense!

You turn away from your window to look around your room.

The wall across from you has a bookshelf with all your ROMANTCE NOVELS on it, and beside it is a nice collection of ROMANTIC MOVIES. You spend a lot of time here when the rainy days come.

**======/ What's with all the romance novels?**

Shhh. Only room descriptions now.

Adjacent to the bookshelf/movie wall and across from the door leading to the hall is your DESK and COMPUTER. This is where you chat to your chums!

Next to the door and to the left of your window is your bed and small dresser table.

A Mirrormask poster hangs over your bed, and various surrealistic artworks hang about the walls of your room. You smile contentedly; it's pretty nice in here.

**KATE/Go get something to eat**

Not hung- Your stomach roars out a counter before you can even make an excuse. Damn you stomach!

Well, you suppose you would have to go down there eventually… You've just got to be sure to avoid your brother; he doesn't like being disturbed while he's playing video games. He teases you a lot, but you're pretty sure he cares about you. In a way. You think.

**======/**

You slink up to your door and cautiously push it open; the coast is clear. You slink out carefully before turning and dashing down the stairs as quietly as possible. You jerk to a stop just before the living room and carefully, very carefully, peer through the doorway.

It looks like Sam hasn't heard you yet. Let's try and keep it that way.

**======/**

You take a step forward but stop as the wood creaks. Your brother jerks around, but you dash behind the safety of the doorway just in time. That was close!

**KATE/YOUTH ROLL**

You take your chance as Samuel returns his gaze to the TV screen and Youth Roll your way past the living room. Mission accomplished!

**KATE/ Go get your snack already**

You're going, you're going! Geez, so bossy!

You dash into the kitchen and open up the fridge, it's almost empty. You facepalm soundly, your mother must have gone to the market.

**FACEPALM X1 COMBO**

With a heavy sigh, you decide to take what you can. Let's see… Cheese, box of chocolates, an apple, milk, pot roast… Too bad Sam would hear you if you take out the pot roast, it looks pretty good. You catchphalogue the apple and milk in your Backpack Modus and get ready to rock and roll.

**KATE/ Sneak back to your room**

You slink out of the kitchen, sly as a fox, or perhaps Romeo on his midnight escapades to Juliet's home. Whatever, you're getting off topic!

You YOUTH ROLL your way past the doorway to the living room, failing to notice your brother's disappearance as you do so, and zoom up the stairs back into your room.

The door slams shut behind you and you raise a fist in triumph. Success!

**KATE/ Retrieve apple from Backpack Modus**

You stop mid-cheer, your face stricken. Perhaps you are not as fortunate as you believed, for in your hurry you catchphalogued the apple in your fetch modus!

With a groan you reach into your backpack modus for an item. Instead of your apple, a Harry Potter book appears in your hand. You groan in irritation and shove it back into your sylladex before trying again. Mirrormask DVD this time. You resist the urge to throw your modus against the wall and carefully place it back inside. Why do you have this thing again?

**KATE/ Explain sylladex**

Not much to tell, really. You get a random item when you draw and if it's not what you wanted then you just have to re-catchphalogue it and try again. Your modus is kind of a dick, thus your current frustration with the horrible thing!

A ring at your computer catches your attention. It seems that someone is pestering you.

**KATE/ Check Pesterchum.**

Giving up your modus –and your stomach- as a lost cause for the moment, you decide to calm down by chatting to one of your chums.

You take a seat at your computer, smiling idly at the romantic screensaver on your desktop before clicking the icon and bringing up Pesterchum. Hmm, none of your friends are on, who could it-? Oh, it's them!

**- delightfulDahlia [DD] began pestering phantasmagoricalRomantic [PR] at 12:24 -**

**DD: **Hello, my dear. How do you fare on this fine day?  
><strong>PR<strong>: Super iiiriiitated~! My sylladex won't let me get my food~!  
><strong>DD<strong>: You have my sympathies, Kate.  
><strong>PR<strong>: Thanks~! How are you~?  
><strong>DD<strong>: I am quite well, thank you. I suppose I am also, as you say, "excited."  
><strong>PR<strong>: Oh~?  
><strong>DD<strong>: Something amazing will happen today. The birth of a new world and the destruction of the old, I am told that it will be rather eventful.

You glance away from the screen a moment, mulling over that. Once, you might have been irritated by the mystery in DD's words. However it had slowly become the norm over the years and you'd sort of learned to adjust to their strange words and, sometimes, their crazy knowledge. Besides, whenever you had questioned them they'd said that they simply knew things most didn't and that if it made you uncomfortable then they would stop. Something had intrigued you to know more, so you'd let them be and had continued talking to them.

Somehow, you had a feeling that they knew that was exactly what you would do all along. It was… slightly disturbing.

**KATE/ Stop freaking out and return to the chat already!**

Alright _mom_. So pushy.

**DD**: Kate? My apologies, did I upset you?  
><strong>PR<strong>: Don't worry about iiit~. Sorry, iii was just diiistracted~.  
><strong>DD<strong>: Perhaps you acquired an assortment of strange voices in your head and were preoccupied by their insistent chatter.  
><strong>PR<strong>: What~?  
><strong>DD<strong>: Oh don't mind me, dear. Ah, but before I forget, this event will also involve you.  
><strong>PR<strong>: How so~?  
><strong>DD<strong>: Today is a day of great importance, Kate. You will embark on an incredible journey aided by companions you know and companions you don't. Your life will be threatened, your beliefs shattered, and your world, ruined. However if all goes according to plan you will ultimately craft a new world from the ashes of the old. It is only then that we shall finally meet face to face.  
><strong>DD<strong>: In this, I can only grant you one piece of advice: watch yourself.  
><strong>DD<strong>: You will be receiving a package shortly and your pesterchum currently has all the necessary contacts you will require to begin this endeavor.  
><strong>DD<strong>: I wish you the best of luck.  
><strong><br>- delightfulDahlia [DD] ceased pestering phantasmagoricalRomantic [PR] at 12:28 -**

You stare, puzzled, at the screen. What on earth could they have meant by that?

But before you have the time to ponder DD's obscure statements your Pesterchum goes off again. Looks like one of your chums is online.

**- carefreeSynthesizer [CS] began pestering phantasmagoricalRomantic [PR] at 12:30 -**

**CS**: hullo Kate*  
><strong>PR<strong>: Hey~!  
><strong>CS<strong>: so what's my chum got up to today*  
><strong>PR<strong>: Nothiiing at all~. Iiit's actually raiiiniiing outsiiide~. Iii was consiiideriiing readiiing whiiile munching on my snack, but my jerk of a modus won't let me get iiit~.  
><strong>CS<strong>: that sounds irritating* sorry, kate*  
><strong>PR<strong>: Iiit's fiiine~. Thanks~.  
><strong>CS<strong>: so what were you thinking of reading*  
><strong>PR<strong>: Um…~

There's no way you can tell CS that you were going to go read a romance novel! Think brain, think!

**KATE/ Hear a conveniently timed knock at your door**

Someone's at the door and it sounds like your brother! Thank goodness for distractions!

**PR**: Oh~! Sorry, Sam's at the door~. Iii'll be back soon~.  
><strong>CS<strong>: till then*  
><strong>- phantasmagoricalRomantic [PR] ceased pestering carefreeSynthesizer [CS] at 12:32 -<strong>

**KATE/Take a moment to sigh in relief at the close call**

Well normally you would but you've got your brother knocking at your door and it's best not to keep him waiting. It must be important if he got up from playing video games to come up here.

You scurry over to the door as fast as your legs can carry you and open it to the tall monstrosity that is your brother. Well he's not _that_ tall, only 5'10 actually. But when you stand a whole half a head shorter than your elder brother, well, yeah. He has your same brown hair, eyes, and freckles, but whereas your eyes are bright and enthusiastic, his are set in a grumpy big brother scowl. But you already know all this; you've lived with him for fifteen years after all. What draws your eye is the package he has tucked under one arm.

"This came for you, squirt," he shoved the package into your hands without further comment and turned to leave.

You blink, bemused, and call out hesitantly "But… I didn't-" You stop as a white slip of paper attached to the package catches your eye, you can just see the curling edge of the word "Dahlia."

Oh.

OH.

Your brother is still standing there staring. You give him your brightest smile and wave him off "Nothing, nothing. Never mind."

Rolling his eyes, he turns his back to you muttering about 'weird little sisters' as he heads back down. "And don't think I didn't hear you in the kitchen!"

You flinch slightly; you were hoping he hadn't heard you.

**KATE/ Lock yourself in your room and investigate the mysterious package**

You do as the voice in your head dictates and hurry back into your room. You're not going to lock the door though, that thing hasn't worked in years.

You set the package down on your bed and take a seat, yanking off the white slip of paper so you can get a closer look. Oh, it's a note.

_Dear Kate,_

_I hope this finds you well. If you are reading this now, it means that you have received the package I sent to you mere moments ago from my perspective. As I will likely have informed you by now, you are about to embark on a remarkable journey. The threads of fate have inexplicably tied you, your friends, friends-to-be, and even your enemies, together in order to embark on this mission. I cannot inform you of what it is, but I can assure you that you will understand your purpose soon. My dear Maid, I know you will do your very best. Good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_delightfulDahlia_

_P.S. I have enclosed instructions as to the function of each disk within._

Mission? Maid? Journey? What does it all mean? You suddenly understand jack shit.

**KATE/ Open the package**

Regardless, you decide that seeing what the heck DD is talking about might help you understand. You rip off the brown paper packaging to reveal… a white box.

You take a brief moment to regard how utterly pointless the wrapping is before opening the box. Or you would if it weren't for the tape currently barring you entry to the treasured secrets within. Now where did you put those scissors?

**KATE/Realize that there aren't any scissors in your room**

You realize there are no scissors in your room.

You glance out the window to an empty driveway. Mom isn't home, so that means the only one you can ask is Sam if you can't find them on your own. You better put your best into tracking down those scissors!

Now, is there anything else you need before you embark?

**KATE/ Equip pendant**

You glance over at the silver cross pendant sitting on your desk. Your grandmother gave it to you, but you only wear it occasionally. You mull it over and decide to catchphalogue it in your BACKPACK MODUS instead. You try not to think too hard about how irritating it'll be to get it back out.

**KATE/ Embark on your quest**

What are you, a knight? You head for the door and reach out for the handle. But quite suddenly, you are busy being the other guy.

* * *

><p><em>So this is our first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! ^^ Thanks to my Beta Reader, hieikag, for proof-reading this for me! =)<em>

_Alright so just a few announcements here:_

_-All female spots for humans have been filled!_  
><em>-All Prospit towers for the trolls have been filled. Derse only for the trolls for here on out!<em>  
><em>-I will be updating the list on "Chapter Two" from time to time until it's full! Check there frequently!<em>  
><em>-The next chapter will be coming at an indefinite time. I am on Winter Break, though, so hopefully this will speed along the process! =)<em>  
><em>-I think I had some more announcements... but I, um, er, I can't remember. Hehe. ^^;<em>

_I think that's it for now! Thanks again to everyone who submitted characters and have supported this story! You guys are great and I couldn't have done this without you! ^^_


End file.
